I Need You
by FayeValentine00
Summary: **Look Look! Part 4 is up now too!** 7 years after the series end. Hitomi is alone and calls Van to her.
1. Default Chapter

I Need You

By: Faye_Valentine00

Disclaimer - I don't own Escaflowne so don't sue! :)

Hitomi sat on her bed staring up at the ceiling of her dorm. She had left Gaea 7 years ago but it felt like only yesturday. her memories were just as vivid now as they were the day that she had come home. Hitomi felt a twing of regreat in her heart as she thought of Van Fanel, the king who had taken her heart so long ago. At the time, she knew that there was no way that she would have been able to remain in Gaea but now, with her college years coming to a close next week and her future staring her in the face, Hitomi could not think of one thing on earth that could truly make her happy. The only thing that made her smile these days was her memories. Last winter her mother had passed away and Yukari and Amano had gotten married two weeks ago and after graduation, they were moving overseas to England to pursue a job offer for Amano. When they leave, Hitomi would be alone. Quitely, she blinked away her tears and rolled over trying to welcome the sleep to erase her pain.

Van sat in yet another extremly boring meeting, in which his presence was required, He went to these meetings almost everyday, yet he rarely ever had a chance to state his opinion to the council. They acted as if he was invisable. If only he could be that lucky. Van allowed his mind to wander and his thoughts always drifted to the same girl. Hitomi. Ever since she left, women had thrown themselves at the young king but he barely even noticed. To him, even after all these years, Hitomi was his true love, his soul mate and he had faith that someday they would be together once more. 

Suddenly the pendant hanging from his neck began to glow. This had not happened since Hitomi and Escaflowne had gotten in close contact to each other. What could it mean? Was something wrong with Hitomi?! Without saying a word to anyone, he lept to his feet and bolted out the door to get some air and figure out what was going on.

"LORD VAN!!!!!!!" Merle, a beautiful catwoman now, leap over to him, curling up next to him with a smile when she suddenly sensed something and immediatly lept on top of Van, Grabbing Hitomis pendant, "What is going on?"

Although she tried to hide the fear, her eyes showed Van the truth, she was afraid, and that caused him to be even more concerned. "I don't know. It just started to glow." It had been so many years since Van had seen Hitomi but he had never even for a moment doubted his true feeling for her, even if he could not say it to anyone else but Merle and Allen. "I need to go to her!"

The sudden sound of urgecy in Vans voice, unnevered Merle. "Van... it has been a long time and I miss her too but do you think it is the right thing to do?" She was actually trying to be as tackful as possible, what if Hitomi had found someone new. Van would be crushed and then Merle would be forced to kill Hitomi because no body hurts HER Lord Van!

"I have to Merle. It has been too long all ready and I have to know what is going on." He leaned over and kissed Merle on the cheek like the little sister he had always seen her as and then he extended his wings and smiled as best as he could. "Wish me luck!"

"GOOD LUCK!" Merle yelled to Van as he set of into the sky towards the Mystic Moon. *Crap! How am I going to explain Vans disappearce from the castle this time. He better bring her back with him or there is gonna be hell to pay!* Her own thoughts made her giggle as she sat to try to think of a good excuse for his disappearance.

Hitomi lay in her bed drenched with sweat. Tears fell from her eyes as horrible visions invaved her dreams. They were memories of all the horror that she had faced while in Gaea. Then only differance was that Van was gone in the dreams, There was no one there to help protect her, not even Allen. Her dreams shot back and forth from the death of Balgus and then Falken. Death plagued her mind and although Hitomi was aware that she was dreaming, she was unable to wake herself up and now she was alone in her apartment with no one to save her or to wake her.

A bright white light surrounded Van as he flew towards the Mystic Moon and the pendant began to shine even brighter. When the blinding light dimmed, Van realized her was in a rather strange looking building. When he looked across the dimly lit room, he notcied a fingure in a bed and although he could not see her features, he knew deep in his soul that it was Hitomi. As he approuched the bed, he could heard her breathing heavily and he could see the sweat on her brow.

"Hitomi?" The pendant began to shine brighter on his neck, but Hitomi did not stir. "Hitomi. HITOMI!!!"

Finally, her eyes fluttered open and although her eyes were not yet adjusted to the light, she saw a figure standing before her. She let loose one of the most blood currdling screams Van had ever hear and she fought with all her might to say collected. She reached over and flipped on the light and when she realized who was standing before her, she froze. He looked older and more mature but it was definatly him. The sweat still streamed down her face and her breathing was not even yet but part of her instantly felt better. "Van?" Her voice was soft and sounded although she may break down at any moment. 'Is it really you?"

~to be contiued (Maybe... if you like it)

Okay guys! This is my first Escaflowne fic and I am not too sure if it is any good but if you all like it, I will finish it. Please let me know what you think. Either review or you can email me at [Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1].Thanks a million REVIEW!!!!!

Love

Sarah

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	2. Heart to heart

**I Need You Part 2**

By: Faye_Valentine00

Okay everyone... I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this took so long to get out but I work 2 jobs and I am super busy with stuff. I know this is a crappy excuse but I promise to get the next part out VERY VERY soon! Like tomorrow! :)

Thanks a million

Sarah.... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On with the Fic...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is it really you?" Her voice cracked slightly as she looked at the man standing before her. Slowly tears began to fill her eyes. This could not be real, not after all these years. 

Van slowly approuched her bed just quickly enough to see the first tear fall from her beautiful eyes. "Please don't cry Hitomi!" His own voice cracked slightly as her looked at the most beautiful woman her had ever seen. Her beauty was not all in her looks but in the depth of her soul. Tears fell down Vans cheeks as he sat down softly at the foot of her bed. He was afraid to touch her. It was too good to be true that after all of these years that they would once again be reunited. He was afraid that if he reached for her that she would somehow disappear from his life and he would never be able to find her again. "I have waited so long for this day.... I just had to see you and---"

He was cut off as Hitomi jumped across the bed and threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. She just sat cried sliently for a few minutes trying to figure out if it was really possible. "H-how did you find me?" When she finally looked up to him, she met his eyes, searching for answers.

Van slowly reached into his shirt, pulling out the pendant that she had given him all those years ago. Hitomi could not help but let her tears fall freely again as he explained what had happened. "You pendant started glowing and I knew that something was happening in your life and I had to make sure you were okay." He reached up and touched her chin, moving it a bit so he could meet her eyes with his. "Are you okay?"

She was at a loss for words. Van, the man with whom she had been in love with for over 7 years had returned out of the blue into her bedroom at possibly one of the lowest points in her life just to ask her if she is okay and she suddenly could not find any of the right words to speak. She wanted to jump into his arms and tell him that she loved him and always had. She even could beg him to take her back to Gaea even if it meant being a maid or a servant. Anything to be near him but for some reason, she just could not say it. She knew deep down that if he did decline her that she could not handle that. And what if he was married or had a family, surely they would not take very kindly to a new girl hanging around the king. "I have been okay." Those words just slipped out in such a patheic manor that Van had no doubt that she was lying.

That was when Van leaned in and pulled Hitomi close into his chest like he had longed to for so long. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and carressed her back softly for a while before speaking once more. "Are you happy here Hitomi? If so, I will go and leave you alone forever but if you want, I would be honoured if you would come back to Gaea with me, even if it is just for a short while."

Her body shook gently in his arms as she looked him in the face. "Did you marry?" The question came out rather abruptly and it caught Van off gaurd.

He blushed slightly as he looked at her sheepihly "No."

"Why?" She had to get this answer before she jumped at his offer to return.

There was an incredibly long silence in the room as Van thought about the best answer to her question. When he answered he knew that this was the statement that would set the stage for the rest of their relationship and he only hoped that Hitomi understood what he meant. "I was never offered the one I wanted."

HItomis heart skipped a beat. There were no words to speak. She knew Van probably better then anyone besides Merle and he had just told her that he did care for her. Nothing she could think of to say would equal that so she placed her arms around his neck and closed that gap between them. Their lips met softly and the light kiss seemed to make them both beam as she pulled away to look at him "I would go anywhere with you."

Now it was Vans turn for emotion. He was a man now but he had spent a great deal of his life praying and wishing to here those words come out of her mouth to him. When she kissed him, he felt as though his whole life ahead of him became clear and with her by his side, he could do anything. "Does this mean you will come home with me?" He sounded as eager as a 6 year old getting ready to go to Disneyland.

She had to laugh. She nodded while wiping the tears from her eyes. She gathered a few things (i.e. clothing, tarot cards, her track uniform from college, a framed picture or Amano and Yukari and her class ring on a necklace chain, along with several other things) and left a letter for Yuakri on her counter. Once everything was packed in her bag she smiled to Van. "Lets go back!"

He smiles brightly as he grabbed her bags and scooped her up in his arms. "Lets go"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEXT CHAPTER: 

BACK IN GAEA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay everyone. I wrote this chapter at 3 in the morning but I wanted to get it out! Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! Or email me at [Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com][1]

Thanks

Sarah

   [1]: mailto:Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com



	3. Back on Gaia!

I Need You- Part 3

Back in Fanelia

By: Faye_Valentine00

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my god... I bet you all hate me... I am so sorry that my updates are so far and inbetween but I swear that I will TRY MY BEST to get them out more often. Please bare with me. Please review because that motivates me more than anything! I love you all tons! Sliver Sea Star- Your story totally inspired me to be a better author! Thanks again to all you guys for baring with me!

Sarah

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On with the story...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lord Van... Please hurry home!" Merle stood on the balcony staring up at the setting sun. Van had only been gone for several hours but the counsel still was frantic about his sudden disappearance after his abrupt exit from the meeting. After an hour of trying to explain why Van ran off so suddenly, Merle had given up and returned to her room to worry in peace. Finally her thoughts and fears got the best of her, causing her tail to poof out and her hair to stick up on end. \par \tab "HITOMI KANZAKI, you better come back here and make my Lord Van happy!"

"Or what, you little cat burgler?" The soft whisper came from only a few inches away from her ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Merles claws were out and ready to strike the voice without even thinking. Just as her claws came down to strike, her wrist was grabbed by a much larger hand then her own.

"VAN!" Merle turned and attached herself quickly to Vans neck. That was when she realized that he was laughing. She had not seen Van laugh in years. It made her a little misty eyed. "How dare you scare me like that... but where---"

Van just smiled and pointed for her to turn around and look behind her. She slowly turned around realizing whos voice had actually scared her in the first place. It had been femine.

Hitomi had to do every thing in her power not to die laughing from the moment she had heard Merle scream at her. Finally Merle had turned around and she could finally get a look at the beautiful woman Merle had become.

"Merle, I will do my best to make your Lord Van happy."

"Hitomi?!" Merle just stood staring at the woman before her. She had hair past her shoulder blades now and she had filled out a bit and now had a nice womanly figure but her face was still the same gentle face she had in her memories. It was almost impossible to believe that she was actually back. "HITOMI!!!!!!!!!!"

Merle jumped away from Lord Van and hurrled herself right at Hitomi causing them both to go crashing to the floor laughing hysterically. It had been over a year since Hitomi had been able to laugh like this.

Van was still standing by the balcony laughing like a fool while he watched the girls acting like childern again. It was like a blast from the past and it was womderful to see everyone happy again.

"Oh Merle... I missed you!" She climbed to her feet and helped Merle up as well, giving her a big hug. "You look beautiful."

"OH MY GOD!!!! How did you sneak in without me knowing... Van, tell me!" She suddenly turned to Van getting up in his face in a mock threating way.

"That, my dear, is a secret." She then winked at her giggling.

Merle could not believe her eyes. Hitomi had gone to stand next to Van who placed his arms lightly around Hitomis shoulder. They were together once more and they were smiling. It had to be fate. It was definetly a dream come true.

Knock, knock, knock. "Come in!" Merle called out as she reluctantly looked away from the cute couple to greet her newest visitor.

"I guess the king is not missing after all." The familar voice was so warm and caring. "Van, it is good to see you safe... and Hitomi... It is good to see you once more.. It has been too long. You look beautiful."

"ALLEN!!"" Hitomi walked over quickly to embrace the man who had saved her so many many times during the great war. She was slightly taken back when she saw that he looked pretty much the same. Just an extra line here or there but his hair was still long and he was still in great shape. 

"Good to see you Allen." Van smiled at the two. Allen and Van had worked out there differences a long time ago and now he was one of Vans closest friend. When all was said and done, Hitomi had choosen Van over Allen so he knew that there was no cause for worry or jelously. Finally all four of them could catch up.

When the embrace ended, Allen gave Hitomi a sisterly kiss on the cheek. Then Hitomi returned to Vans side where she felt happiest.

Merle and Allen just grinned at one and other. You could almost feel the sappy energy pouring off of the king and the savior of Gaia. "Aren't they cute?" Merle mouthed silently to Allen. He mouthed back, "Always."

"So Allen... what brings you here to Fanelia?" Van smiled to his friend as he wrapped his arm around Hitomis shoulder from behind.

"I was called by your counsel to help in the search for you. I guess I found you! So Hitomi... How long will you be staying?"

The room was suddenly dead slient and Vans arms dropped off of Hitomis shoulders as they looked at each other. Allen immediatly wished her could retract the question but it was too late now.

"Well..." Hitomi began very slowly now trying to avoid Vans gaze. "I was thinking I could try to get a home or something here in Fanelia. I don't really have anything to go home too. Everything is gone... so if Van doesn't mind..." She could not look Van in the face. Maybe he did not want her to stay for some unknown reason, they had only just been reunited. After a brief slience, she felt a hand gently cup her chin. Then her head was raised up and she was looking directly in Vans eyes.

"Hitomi... you can stay here as long as you like, you can stay forever but there is one rule."

She was ecstatic, she would aggree to anything just to be close to him. "What?"

"You can stay but you have to stay here in the castle with Merle and myself."

Tears feel freely again from Hitomis eyes but this time they were tears of happiness. She threw her arms around Vans neck. "Thank you!"

Hitomi heard Van whisper something but she could not quite make it out. "Well Hitomi, let me show you to your room... alone." He eyed Merle and Allen with a smirk and took Hitomis hand after picking up her bags. 

This was the start of her new life but finally this life was gonna be happy. That was when it happened... an huge explosion was set off right outside of the castle causing the whole building to shake like an earthquake.

"What was that?!" Hitomi looked at Van in shock.

"LORD VANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Before he could answer, Merle came barreling out of her room followed quickly by Allen.

Allen face looked apolgetic as he looked at the couple. "Van... the castle is under attack. We should go."

This was how it all started....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry again that it took so long to get out. Work sucks! I should go back to living at home so I don't have to pay bills anymore. (Just joking) Please review because I love you guys and you motivate me more than anything. Or email me Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com. Any suggestions or any characters that you really want to see, let me know!

I love all you guys who actually take the time to read my crummy little stories.

Sarah


	4. I Need You!

I Need You

**I Need You**

**By: Faye_Valentine00**

~~~~~~~~~

Okay guys! Check this out! I have two chapters up in 2 days! I am so proud of myself. I am going to try to update this at least once a week. Please remember to review. I do not even care if you don't sign in. Just give me your opinions. Some of you may hate me after this chapter but that is okay as long as you tell me!

Love ya all... your reviews always brighten my days!

Sarah

On with the story...........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"Merle, you and Hitomui should evacutae with the others and try to keep them all calm." He gave her his most reassuring smile because she looked absoutley terrified. "And Hitomi. I am so sorry. I'll be back as soon as---"

She placed her finger to his lip, silencing him. "I am going with you."

"But what if---" He was once again silenced by Hitomi but this time it was because the of the stern look on her face.

"We did this together before, Van. We can do it together now. I am going with you."

Van looked defeated but before he could say another word, the castle was shaken by yet another attack. This time bricks flew through the building and the entire stability of the castle was obviously in question. Van could not think of any good reason Hitomi would buy to keep her from coming so he took her hand and turned to Allen and Merle. "Merle, go and tend to the wounded. Allen, go and get your men and meet us out front." They both nodded and ran off in different directions. Finally Van turned to Hitomi once last time. "Are you sure about this?"

"Lets go!" Hitomi gave a half-hearted smile and they were off to find Escaflowne.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hitomi held her breath as she looked at the huge guymelf before her. She had forgotten how large Escaflowne really was. The only things running through her mind at the moment were why now? Did bad things just follow her around? Maybe this whole mess was all her fault.

As if reading her mind, Van stroked Hitomis hand with a reassuring smile. "Everything will be okay. We have each other, right?"

Hitomi nodded before climbling onto Escaflowne after Van and braced herself. "Lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they made there was to the front of the castle, Van realized that a large portion of the castle itself was missing. At first glance, there were no enemies in sight.

"Van, look at the tree line at 3 o'clock!"

Sure enough, hidden in the tree line, Van counted 4 guymelfs that he had never seen before hiding in the shadows. All of them had swords, not unlike Escaflowne. 

Without any warrning at all, the 4 enemies attacked and they were heading straight for Hitomi and Van, There was no time for reaction before they knew it, they were involved in a brutal sword fight. One by one, Van fought off the opponents and slowly but surely they were winning. It was hard to tell who was piloting the actual guymelfs. They made no noise at all. Even as Van cut them down dead. There was no screams, or cries or whimpers. Nothing at all. It was very odd. It was almost as if they were operating themselves but Hitomi knew that that was impossible.

When the last of the enemies was cut down, Van landed Escaflowne and helped Hitomi down before he allowed himself to take a sigh of relief and take in what had just happened. He reached over and pulled Hitomi in for a hug. "Are you okay?" He slowly wrapped his arms a little tighter around her waist.

"You are silly. I am fine. Although, I feel as though I somehow played a hand in this somewhere along the way. Everyone was safe and happy for the last 7 seven years that I have been gone but I am not even back here for 3 hours and we are already at war. Maybe it would have been better if-"

"STOP IT Hitomi!" His expession was stern but his eyes shone only the love and admiration he had for the woman whom was standing before him. "We are not "at war" yet. We do not even know who this new threat is. All I do know is that I would go through anything just to keep you at my side. I would fight every war and slay every dragon in the land if it meant spending even one day more with you."

Hitomi just stood there speechless, staring into his eyes. He had just opened his soul to her and she could not think of one thing to say. Well... she could think of one thing but she simply could not bring herself to say it. She loved him with all of her heart but she just could not say it. What if it scared him off, or what if his true feelings for her are not the same as hers were for him. She would not be able to take it if Van did not love her back. Instead Hitomi decided not to say anything at all. Instead she wrapped her arms around Vans neck and pulled his face to hers, kissing him softly. It was the only way to say how she felt without actually saying it.

Thats when Hitomi saw it. A flash of light behind van. It was the flash of sunlight reflecting off of metal and it disoriented Hitomi for a spilt second before she could react. "VAN! Look out!!!!"

It was too late. Van crumbled to the ground in a heap with a huge gash to his back. Hitomi now stood alone facing Vans attacker. Although his face was covered, Hitomi could see that he was a tall man(about 6 ft) with a rather thin frame. The man raised his sword once more, this time his target as Hitomi. Just as his blade sliced down, Hitomi felt herself being thrown to the ground forcefully.

When she looked up, she saw Allen holding off the attacker. It seemed like they fought for an eternity but they seemed very evenly matched. Then out of the blue, the attacker stopped and as Allen leaned in for the final blow, the man slimply disappeared into thin air.

After a second Allen turned to Hitomi with concern written all over his face. "Are you okay?"

She could not think or speak or cry or do anything. She felt completly numb. That was until she saw Vans lifeless form several feet away frim her. That was when it sunk in.

"VANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" Hitomi dove to his side and scooped him up into her arms while she tried to stop the bleeding. "Van... Oh my God! Allen... HELP! Van!!! Wake up... please... Wake up!" Tears were now streaming down her cheeks as she neared hysteria. That was when Allen rushed over to try to help but Hitomi would not let Van out f her arms. "Please Van... I need you..."

Then Van moved slightly and coughed up a bit of blood when he opened his eyes and looked at Hitomi. "H-Hitomi. I- cough I love you." then he coughed up a bit more blood before losing conciousness once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay peoples! What do you think? Do you like it so far? Let me know! Your reviews mean the world to me and I want to know what you think. Besides, it motivates me to write quicker. Love ya all

Sarah


End file.
